wild wild west
by johnny2alex
Summary: AU. Year 1886. Marco diaz was been kidnapped by a group of bandits. All womens


**Ok One Shot here. I'm bored. English its not my first. If anyone wants to be my beta reader then sure. TO THE STORY.**

* * *

**(year 1886)**

Marco Diaz it's just a simple boy trying to live his life. His dream? to become a pastor just like his father.

He thought it was a good idea at first. Go to the other city's church and try to learn from tha pastor like he learned from his father.

Easy for an 16 year old, it was just three days away with the horse. He took his bible,his cross and a bottle of holy water.

What marco did not expect was to meet, a group of bandits on his way there. The butterflies. A group of womens who got sick of "man's worlds" and took the law in their own hands.

He got tied up and stood in the middle of a little "camp" with courts and everything. A blond girl with heart tattoos on her cheeks was inspecting marco

"Jackie? What's this?" she asked one kf the girls. The one who kidnapped marco to be exactly

"Hey don't look at me. It was janna's idea" The one called jackie said throwing the blame on the one with the black hair.

"Come on Star, look at him. He's so cute and i really want some action for tonight"

Marco blushed as hell when he heard those words, but he was still a man of the god. "Um excuse me. We can't do that. I'm a Christian man and we are not married"

When the girls heard that they all start laughing.

"Good one dude, Good one" said jackie

Janna then got closer to him and pulled out a gun, she pressed the gun on his um sensible area "You either are using that, tonight or you are losing it"

Marco stood still and it looked like he was concentrating on something

"I said. You are either us-" Janna did not had time to finish cause Marco interrupted her.

"Yes. I know. I'm thinking about it" said Marco. While hearing this the girls started laughing like crazy.

"What's all this noise about?" asked a voice getting out of another tent. Marco was shocked. This women was clearly in her 30s her skin was white skin and crimson hair. Marco never saw such person before

"Hey Hekapoo, check this guy out. He's a virgin who don't wants to have sex" said jackie still laughing.

Marco then heard another voice this time coming from close to his backpack. A black girl with green hair was searching through His backpack. "Not surprised. The bible? crosses? what's this? Holy water? You a priest or something?"

"Not yet. But one day I would be" answered Marco proudly.

"ok. This was fun. We will discuss what to do with him later. Now the sun is setting. Kelly go and see what's taking higgs so much with the firewood. we need to start a fire as soon as possible. Hekapoo you would prepare the food. Janna prepare the deck, We are Playing poker later and Jackie prepare the whisky" ordered Star

**(Later that night)**

Marco was still tied. He was looking at the girls playing and drinking close to the fire. There were six of them. Star,Jackie,Janna,Hekapoo,Kelly and Higgs. Star was the leader apparently.

After some time the one named Higgs came and stood with him.

"Not playing anymore?" asked Marco

"Nea. I'm on night guard duty, I can't drink 2 much and I also lost all of my money" she answered.

"Hey, I'm not that good at poker but what's with that piece of paper that Kelly was? i though you are playing with money"

"Oh that? that's you." while hearing this Marco got shocked

"What do you mean?" Asked Marco.

"Who was that piece of paper it's spending the night with you."

Marco's face was red after hearing this. He was going to be used by one of those womens.

"You are probably wondering how did we end up as outlaws"

She was right. Marco was wondering how beautiful womans could end up as bandits.

"Well it started with Star, she was always a rebel so it came as no surprise when she challenged her fiance in a duel to the death"

"Fiance?"

"Yes. Star came from a very rich family So she was forced into marriage. But she has trained by hekapoo in using a gun. She killed her fiance,took hekapoo and run. Becoming outlaws" explained higgs.

"After that. They saved Janna who was suppose to be hanged for stealing. They saved her and here she is." Marco was not surprised. Janna looked like the type that steals a lot and gets into trouble.

"Jackie was a prostitute. Always abused. She got sick of it and when Star gived her the choice...Well she's here now" A girl like jackie used for only her body? Marco was sad after hearing that

"Kelly,...well this is a fun one. She was already an outlaw. Her family was one of the bandits. But they got split up and star found her"

"And then there's me. Street rat who could barely eat. When star came it was the promise of a lot of money so i took it" said higgs

'"What about hekapoo? you said she was with star since the beginning. What's with her?" asked Marco.

Before higgs could answer, Hekapoo came to them.

"Well looks like we are going to have some fun boy." said hekapoo with a pervert grin. Marco realised that she win the game. Before he could say something he had taken to her tent.

"Wait let's not do this. For a Christian my virg-" before Marco could finish hekapoo stopped him.

"Calm down. I'm not a rapeist. Believe me, after the last time I'm the last person who would rape someone" said hekapoo.

Wait. She was raped? what's her story? Marco really wanted to know but before he could ask she was starting to undress.

"What are you doing"

"Sleeping together it's not rape. And i can only sleep nude" said hekapoo getting close to marco

Before he could say something, he has already used as a teddy bear by hekapoo. Her boobs were touching his back

"I need an adult"

"I'm an adult"

**TO BE CONTI-YOU THOUGHT IT WAS TO BE COUNTINE, BUT IT WAS I THE END.**


End file.
